How Forever Feels
by SpaceRoses
Summary: In our lives we come to instants were we can suddenly identify with a single feeling. But can we ever truly know how forever feels? Royia, RoyxRiza


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Don't sue me!

**Author's Note: **This story is inspired by the Kenny Chesney song "How Forever Feels". It's my first true Royia piece and I'm pretty pleased with how it came out. The third section has spoilers for the anime, particularly episode 15, and the second section, if you read between the lines, has some tiny spoilers for the manga. Read and Review if you like but Flames will be ignored. Thanks!

**How Forever Feels**

Dark blue eyes darkened further as the eight year old focused on the candle flame in front of him, his fingers pressed against the simple array he had drawn on a piece of paper. The moments dragged slowly onward, there passing marked by the ticking of an unseen clock.

Finally the child's patient vigil was rewarded and the candle flame flickered slightly and for a single moment the boy could feel that it was under his control.

Filled with elation his fingers left the array and his control died. But for a moment, a single moment he had controlled what was considered wild. He had tamed fire.

A wide grin crossed Roy Mustang's face as a single thought made it's way into his mind, 'Now I know how a magician feels.'

8888

Silence filled the air as the nineteen year old closed his eyes and concentrated. The State Alchemist exams were no small matter and for one as young as nineteen to be trying for the coveted rank…well it was rarely heard of.

But he was ready. Drawing his thumb across the fingers of his right hand he felt the friction as the rough clothe rubbed against itself. A spark, for a single instant, formed in the air and he grabbed it.

Pulling oxygen from the air he directed the oxygen, the spark and the alchemy towards his target. Time stood still for a single moment then the target exploded in a blossom of red fire.

Almost instantly the once silent air was filled with the excited murmurings of the different observers as they discussed what he had done. Ignoring the other people he closed his eyes, breathing a silent thank you to a blonde with mahogany colored eyes who was probably waiting for him at their favorite street side café. She was the secret to his powers.

After a moment though, a satisfied smirk crossed his face as a thought broke through to the surface, 'Now I know how power feels.'

8888

The sound of gunshots hung in the air long after the echoes had faded away but he couldn't drop the weapon or tear his eyes away from the young man and woman who were lying on the floor dead. Dead because of him.

He could barely hear Gran and Marco arguing somewhere behind him but the words didn't register in his mind. His mind was filled with every second of those last few horrible minutes. The terrified expression on the man's face; the whispered pleas the woman had spoken and the photo. That terrible photo that the husband had clutched in his hand the whole time.

The little girl's smile was bright and she was standing in a sunlit meadow, an irony in a way. That her world should be so bright and he should see a glimpse of it in a hell hole like Ishbal.

Slowly the gun dropped from his numb fingers and from all of the chaotic fragments of his mind a single thought fought its way to the surface, 'Now…now I know how the devil feels.'

8888

He sat at his desk, watching the retreating red jacket with concerned eyes though the expression was hidden behind a bored mask. Edward would never have accepted his help even if he had needed it.

Closing his eyes he pressed his fingers against his temples, rubbing away the beginnings of a headache that was encroaching on his eyes. It was ironic in a way, he had never really thought about having children but somewhere along the line he had found himself caring for the Elric boys. Maybe it was the pathetic way he had found them, one brother a walking suit of armor and the other lying on a bed, face pale and taunt from pain.

Still…of all the children he had to find himself liking why did it have to be a boy who hated him? Who looked at all of his offers for help as attacks?

Sighing, he re-opened his eyes and with a slight quirk of his lips he acknowledged the thought up-most in his mind, 'Now I know how a father feels.'

8888

He had lived for quite a while but there was one thing he had never learned. He had never learned how forever felt. He had learned how Heaven, hell, life and death felt but not forever. Forever was too big to waste the feeling on just anyone.

But tonight…tonight he was going to learn. He had spent hours at the jewelers on his day off before finally picking a ring he thought she'd like. A simple gold band and a tiny ruby in the middle, inset so it wouldn't be caught on anything. Not the fanciest engagement ring in the world but it was perfect for Riza. Simple and no nonsense like her but with a beauty you could only see if you took the time to look.

Now, in front of her apartment door with one hand in his pocket clutching the ring box, he was facing the moment of truth. Swallowing to dampen his dry throat he knocked on the door almost timidly.

Agonizing seconds passed until she opened it, blinking in surprise as she recognized her guest, "Roy! You're early!" she said, sounding happy and opening the door further to let him in while keeping an over eager Hayate at bay with her foot.

Before he stepped over her threshold he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, holding it out to her, "Riza…I should have asked you this a long time ago…you always said I was a procrastinator and I guess you were right but I'm asking you know…" he trailed off uncertainly for a minute before regaining strength, "Riza I would be honored if you'd marry me."

Holding his breath he watched her and as a deliriously happy smile illuminated her face he smiled himself, knowing what the answer would be. Seconds before Riza folded him into an answering embrace the last coherent thought he remembered stood out like a neon sign, 'Now I know how forever feels.'

Fin.


End file.
